The MuffinClan Show!
by Muffin's Minions Let Loose
Summary: What happens when three MuffinClan cats get bored? Well, when you find poofing she-cats, an abandoned building, and a muffin wrapper, anything can happen can't it? Nevertheless, they sure have imagination and spunk. With Cindershine's wackiness, Cherrysplash's creativity, and Blueebreeze's confusion, you get the perfect outcome! This is The MuffinClan Show!


It was a beautiful, greenleaf day outside. Cindershine and Cherrysplash lay out in the sun, bored out of their minds despite the weather. The two she-cats couldn't think of anything to ease their boredom.

"What in StarClan should we do?" complained Cindershine, tossing a leaf to and fro.

"How about toss the knife?" suggested Cherrysplash. Cindershine looked at the cheerful she-cat witheringly.

"Do you remember how THIS happened, Cherrysplash?" she asked angrily, holding up a gashed paw.

"Maybe not toss the knife…"

Cindershine licked her paw once and set it down.

"It still hurts. That game was a stupid idea. I would know, I do a lot of stupid things, but that's not the point. I'm bored. I need something…" The pale she-cat looked around...and somewhere by the tree several fox-lengths away, she spotted a muffin wrapper.

"Why don't we...bake something?" she suggested, leaping to her paws in excitement. "I've seen one of those cooking shows! You know, the ones that DON'T allow blind cats to work behind a stove?"

"Oh yeah, I know those. Sent Jayfeather into depression!" she cackled at her own joke. Cindershine was not impressed.

"Too soon?" she asked. Cindershine nodded. "Anyway, I think it's a great idea. Only one thing: I can't cook."

"Hmm.." Cindershine murmured. "Well..we could make our own cooking show! I could bake the awesomely sweet stuff! And you could work the camera!" The gray she-cat glanced at Cherrysplash, seeking out approval. When she saw the look on her face, she murmured a quiet nevermind before sitting back down. Cherrysplash sighed.

"We could just make a regular show? Sounds easy enough."

"What, like the Yellowfang and Nightcloud show?" asked Cindershine. Cherrysplash nodded, purring knowing she'd come up with a good idea for once. "But who would be our camera-cat?" Just then, the two she-cats spotted a blue figure coming towards them… Bluebreeze?

"Bluebreeze! You are the answer to our prayers!" Cindershine yowled, tackle hugging Bluebreeze. The confused she-cat raised her eyebrows. Cherrysplash smiled reassuringly.

"What she means is, will you be the camera-cat of our new show?"

Bluebreeze looked at the two pleading she-cats. She grinned.

"Sure. I've always been good with a camera. What's it called?" Cindershine and Cherrysplash looked at each other.

"Uh… good question. We don't know yet," admitted Cherrysplash.

"Wait…" Cindershine glanced back at the tree with the loose muffin wrapper beneath it. "Can it be muffin related?" she asked. "I really like muffins.".

"It can be about MuffinClan" Bluebreeze offered. Cindershine stood there, blank faced. Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze gave her a look of exasperation.

"MuffinClan?" Bluebreeze said again. "Our Clan?"

It took Cindershine a moment before she figured it out. "Oh! Yeah!" she exclaimed. "For MuffinClan!" Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze rolled their eyes.

"Alright, so we have them name. Where are we going to film this so-called show you're planning?" Bluebreeze asked.

Cherrysplash frowned. "I don't know. I haven't really found any studios around here."

Cindershine's green eyes lit up, and she began to bounce up and down rapidly.

"Hey I know! I know!" she squealed like a hyperactive kit. Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze stared at her expectantly, but she continued bouncing.

"Well, what is it?" Bluebreeze asked in exasperation. Cindershine looked at the two of them. "Follow me." And with that, the light gray she-cat sprinted off, leaving Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze dazed.

_I swear, _Cherrysplash thought to herself. _Possibly hosting a show with her will be the death of me._

* * *

"Here we are!" Cindershine exclaimed, as the three of them emerged onto a large stage. Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze coughed as a huge cloud of dust was swept into their face.

"What is this place?" Bluebreeze croaked, sweeping the dust out of her face. "It's all old and dusty!"

"Cindershine, what have I told you about sleeping in abandoned buildings?" Cherrysplash asked hoarsely, trying to shield herself from the dust and debris.

"I know what I'm doing!" Cindershine huffed. "And I've only done that three times," she added, glancing at Cherrysplash.

Cindershine padded around the stage, her eyes flitting from place to place until they found what she was looking for. "Ah," she purred, padding up to it. Cindershine swept her tail over a part of the object, and as the dust cleared, a patch of red shined through. The she-cat began to frantically clear as much of the dust as she could, while Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze took cover.

"Done," she murmured to herself, stepping back. "It's all clear! You can come out now."

Cautiously, Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze crept out from their hiding place behind the curtain.

"Cindershine," Cherrysplash whispered in awe. "It's awesome! Where'd you find this place?" Cindershine narrowed her eyes.

"Promise not to tell a soul? Nothing leaves this room if you want to hear," hissed Cindershine. Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze exchanged surprised glances before nodding.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a moss ball in my eye," they chanted in unison. Cindershine smiled.

"Very well. Listen up…"

When Cindershine had finished, both of the she-cats were shocked.

"Really? But why did you and Lightspirit sneak into the Win A Date With Nightcloud show in the first place?" Cindershine shrugged. "Lightspirit is _obsessed _with Scourge, we all know that. And he was on the show that day. Lightspirit just happened to find me sleeping in that old plushie factory and asked if I wanted to go along. She said she only snuck in because admission was three mice, and she didn't have that much, but I reckon it's just because she's a rebel."

Bluebreeze stared at her, dumbfounded. "She found you on the floor of a plushie factory?" she asked, bewilderment clear in her voice. Cherrysplash simply rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how often a thing that is for her. Anyway," she began, getting back to the point. "This is where we're going to host our show?"

Cindershine nodded. "Yup!" she replied happily, plopping down in the chair. "Ah, I remember that show. And that episode. I had to give Lightspirit her special herbs again so she'd calm down. And her knifey. She loves her knifey." She looked dazed for a moment before snapping back into reality. "Yeah! This is where we're going to host our show."

Bluebreeze looked around. "But.." she started. "It's so dirty! I would never want to work on a show in this place!"

"That," Cindershine mewed, slipping behind the curtains, "is why," the gray she-cat emerged with heaps of cleaning supplies. "We make it presentable! Now, we don't have much time! Let's get to cleaning!"

Cherrysplash and Bluebreeze just stared at the she-cat as she began to zip around the stage, dusting places left and right. Bluebreeze sighed. Padding forward, she picked up a Swifter Duster Three Thousand and started to sweep up the dirt. "If you can't beat em' join em''," she stated simply.

Cherrysplash sighed in exasperation and shook her head, probably for the third or fourth time today. "The things I let her get us into.." With that, the tabby she-cat picked up a sponge and started to wipe down the walls.


End file.
